full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Cutter
Once a police officer, Carrie Cutter was taken off the force due to a slight obsession of love over her partner. Later on, she became hopelessly obsessive over Green Arrow, which made her into the mercenary, Cupid. Transferred to Everett under care, she meets and becomes obsessively in love with Black Arrow. Though taking a bullet for him, Hal turns her to save her, which mellows her down. She later becomes the sharpshooter for the Shadow Knights, as well as a friend/rival/partner for Katana and friend of Harley Quinn of the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Carrie Cutter *'Aliases': Cupid (code name), Crazy arrow girl *'Age': 24 *'Hair': Red (gains magenta-colored tips in vampire form) *'Eyes': Blue (Red in vampire form) *'Likes': Hal (obsession), being part of a team, honesty/sincerity, archery, Katana (best friend/rival for Hal's affection) *'Dislikes': Being lied to, being called crazy/her mental disorder being brought up, being separated from Hal, her friends being hurt *'Family': unknown Appearance Casual She is a Caucasian woman of twenty-four with a physically fit slender body for a woman who is athletically built. She has blue eyes and reddish orange hair done in a spikey flip, with a few strands trying to cover her left eye. She has a tattoo of a pair of wings on her shoulder blades on her upper back, and a heart with an arrow over her butt. Shadow Knights Background Early life Carrie received top marks at school, and also participated in, and helped win many gymnastics competitions for the school. She attended Starling University, where she met Jesse Ruckert, who she eventually got engaged to. However, not long after graduation, he disappeared. Work as a police officer In 2008, Carrie joined the SCPD as a beat cop, eventually two years later becoming the SWAT unit's first female member. At an unspecified point, Carrie's unit was called in to sort out a bomb threat in The Glades, where the unit was forced to engage the Culebra crime gang. A while later, Carrie became obsessed with a colleague and received therapy from a shrink. Obsession With Green Arrow While on a patrol a long while back, Green Arrow shot an arrow through an apartment window as it appeared a husband was beating his wife. In actuality, Carrie was poisoning her obsession of that time, her boyfriend. When he was dispatched by Ollie's arrow, she viewed him as her savior and her obsession was instantaneous. At this point, Ollie did not know of Carrie's involvement. After this she began to develop an obsession with him. She began to train archery, recruited a hacker and began collecting data on the Arrow, and visited crime scenes where he had been involved. In an apartment, she had accumulated a collection of sketches and news articles on him, as well as a collection of his arrows. After several of Green Arrow's main villains mysteriously made their ways to the morgue, Carrie reemerged under the name Cupid and professed her obsessive love for Ollie. She claimed responsibility for the murders as she was trying to prove her love for Ollie. After a battle with Ollie and Black Canary, Cupid was taken into custody. New City, New crush Some time, later, Carrie's doctors decided she needed some distance between herself and her obsession. As such, she was moved to Everett, where she was placed in custody. However, she wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her "love", Green Arrow. So, one night, she slipped out, and started thing of a way to return to Starling City. As she was passing through an alley, she was attacked by a group of muggers. She was easily dispatching them, until one of them cut her leg, making her fall down. As the men closed in, promising to do more than just rape her, Carrie wondered if her hero would come to save her. Just than, a black and blue arrow landed between her and her attackers. Than, a figure landed and beat the muggers. The, turning to her, the figure was revealed to be a handsome men. He smiled, before jumping to the roof and disappearing. In an instant, Green Arrow was forgotten. Carrie had a different archer in mind. She soon recruited a hacker and began collecting data on this new archer thought not much came out at first. Then, she got news of a new team of heroes, one of them being an archer. She soon received more info, learning he was called Night Arrow. She started visiting crime scenes where he had been involved. In an apartment, she had accumulated a collection of sketches and news articles on him, as well as a collection of his arrows. Soon after, she started hunting down criminals herself, using her old alias as Cupid. She started taking down criminals, leaving her trademark heart tipped arrows at the scenes, hoping Night Arrow would notice. He did indeed, and he didn't like it. He wanted to track down this new murderer, but he and his team had his hands full tracking Black Mask's illegal arms dealing, which had recently increased. At one point, Carrie left the body of a criminal in an alley, hanging from a heart tipped arrow. She left the address of her apartment in the arrow tip. Hal and Neo found the corpse of a criminal, a heart tipped arrow near it. Following the note, they quickly found her apartment. As they searched it, Carrie watched them from a nearby building. She called a cellphone she left there and told Hal she wanted to help him fight against crime and be with him. She also send a picture of a mob boss she had captured earlier and suggested they should punish him together. Surge managed to trace her sim card and they found out her identity. They noticed fertilizer in the background of the picture and connected it to the gardening club Sherwood Florist where Carrie was a member of. Night Arrow and Bleed broke in Sherwood Florist and split up. Carrie was waiting for them. She sneaked up on Neo and startled him by shooting an arrow next to him. She beat him before he could even warn Hal. Using his earpiece she taunted Night Arrow and told him they were meant for each other. She used the mob boss as a hostage (making him stand on a chair with the bomb vest and a wire detonator around his neck) and began to tell him she wanted to be with him. As Night Arrow refused she kicked the chair away and fled the scene while the Night Arrow saved the mob boss. Visiting the hacker he showed her the result of his algorithm and revealed it pointed to Leather Wing Manor as the base of the Night Arrow his allies. It also suggested Night Arrow and the others where not human. She began to kiss him and then killed him by stabbing an arrow in his neck. She visited Leather Wing Manor during a party that night, walking past walked past Roy without him recognizing her. Sitting at the bar she looked around for Night Arrow. Surge found out about the algorithm and warned Alucard, who in turn told Hal. After ordering a drink from Claire, Carrie got called by Hal. Lighthearted she joked about him using an old mansion as a base. Hal tried to persuade her to meet him to get her away from the others. She agreed, but promised she would kill everyone in the house if he did not show up. Meeting at the place he first saved her, she told him she wanted him to be her lover. Hal tried to tell her that she isn't well and that he had talked to her psychiatrist. Carrie mentioned nothing was wrong with her and said she wanted to be together and called him a hero. Hal tried to convince her he couldn't be with anyone, mostly due to his past. Angered by his rejection she tried to shoot him. Hal easily dodged her shot and disarmed her with a shot of his own. She attacked him and the two got in a fierce brawl, though Hal was easily blocking her every strike. However, Carrie revealed she was carrying a Sun Stone (which she had stolen), and was now, at least physically speaking, equal to Hal. After getting knocked down, she kicked the lock of a metal grill and the two fell down and landed on a train track. During the fall Hal lost his bow, and the two continued fighting, though she managed to cuff him to the tracks. Carrie than stood over him, and told him that if she could not have him, no one would. Hal tried to reason with her, but she was prepared to die with him as a train drove towards them. Hal dislocated his thumb and escape the cuffs and pulled her away just in time. Shocked she mentioned he saved her again. Hal stated that he did so because it was the right thing to do. Suddenly, they where surrounded by a large group of thugs, the mob boss Carrie had captured among them. They had followed Carrie there. The mob boss stated it was payback time, and he and his goons started shooting. Hal pulled Carrie out of the way, before starting to dispatch the men. However, without his bow and weakened by Carrie's Sun Stone, he was heavily outmatched. A singly gun shot could be fatal. At one point, Carrie saw the mob boss about to shoot Hal, and instantly jumped in the way of the bullet, getting mortally wounded. Hal angrily knocked the man unconscious, and rushed over to Carrie's side. Though the girl was dying, she was happy, as she had died saving her hero. Taking pity on her, Half decided to give her a second chance, and bit her. First night Awakening two days later, she is greeted by Hal. To his surprise, she does not enter one of her obsessive fits over her. She greets him quite civilized actually. Later on, after she is explained about what she now was, she states that, though she remembers her obsessive altitude towards Hal, she feels none of that obsession now... though she still wants him to be with her, causing Hal to grown and sweatdrop. Alucard deduces that her change may have stabilized her mental condition. When asked is she wanted to join the Shadow Knights, she immediately accepts... as long as she is near Hal. Since then, she becomes the secondary archer of the team, as weal as the "light show" due to her newly developed light-based powers. Personality Seemingly playful and flirtatious, she is revealed to go to extreme lengths to satisfy her desire to be with Green Arrow, including killing. Becoming obsessed with him, she seemed to build her entire world around him, and only focus on him. After she was saved from Night Arrow from a group of muggers, her obsession fixated on him. Believing that they were meant for each other, she referred to Hal as her "lover" and "boyfriend". After becoming a vampire, she also becomes more confident and has less inhibitions, as she does not mind being naked around other people. Especially Hal. Carrie seemed to ignore laws and moral boundaries alike, killing one of Black Mask's lackeys and injuring two police officers just to get Hal's attention. She even threatened to kill everyone in the club if he did not show up. Carrie is shown to get angry when people confront her with her mental disorder. She claims that there is nothing wrong with her and strongly disliked the psychiatrist that treated her. After Hal rejects her, Carrie is enraged, and becoming furious, she tries to kill him. Her obsession is amplified further when Hal saves her from Black Mask. After joining the Shadow Knights, Carrie's personality and behavior seems much more stable. It is believed that her change into a vampire may have healed some of her mental scarring. However she still seemed to believe Hal and her would be together. She sometimes fantasizes about her and Hal's wedding, and how they will have many babies together. Her psychiatrist diagnosed her with attachment disorder. This refers to an inability to form real lasting relationships. She pushes everyone away and fixates on one single person that she feels mirrors her emotional state. She desires honesty and sincerity and can notice when people lie to her. Skills/Abilities Powers Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition': As a former police officer, Carrie is shown to be in top physical condition. *'Police/SWAT training': Carrie has received training in making difficult arrests, restraining techniques and cuffing dangerous suspects. *'Skilled archer': Carrie is shown to be a skilled archer. Being able to shoot the two police officers in their legs with precision shots. Working for Task Force X she kept using archery instead of firearms. Using her bow she was able to kill heavily armed mercenaries. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Carrie is shown to excel in hand-to-hand combat. She proved herself a creative and dangerous fighter using her slender build, flexibility and speed to her advantage. *'Skilled tactician': Carrie is shown to be highly skilled in designing plans. She was able to abduct a heavily guarded mob boss. She lured Night Arrow by leaving trails and predicted his actions to get him exactly where she wanted him. She also was highly adept in using her surroundings to her advantage. *'Manipulation/Negotiation': Carrie is shown to be skilled in manipulating people. She flirted with a hacker to make him help her. . *'Explosives expert': Possibly due to her SWAT training Carrie is highly skilled with explosives, using a bomb vest and a wire detonator to use a mob boss as a hostage. *'Expert markswoman/Firearms': As a former police officer of the Starling City Police Department, Carrie is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Expert stalker/Stealth': Carrie is shown to be highly skilled in stalking people, blending with her surroundings to avoid getting noticed. She was able to follow the events with the Shadow Knights, despite their heightened senses. *'Exceptional durability': Despite falling down more than twelve feet she got up and kept fighting without any visible injuries. *'Reading people': According to her psychiatrist Carrie is able to notice it when people lie to her. *'Skilled gardener': Carrie was a member of the Gardening club Sherwood Florist. Equipment *'Shadow Knights Uniform': Like the others, it's designed to her specifics, but also with an added bonus, secrets a special fluid to make them resistant to sunlight, but only for about 4 hours. *'High-Tech Costumed Compound Crossow': After joining the Shadow Knights, Carrie is shown wielding a custom-made, high tech compound crossbow, which Alex helped her design. *'Quiver': Wearing a quiver, Carrie carried her arrows in it during her confrontations with The Arrow. *'Custom Made Arrows': Carrie is seen using custom-made arrows. These arrows had tips made from carbon fiber-reinforced polymer, and were heart-shaped and colored magenta. *'Handcuffs': She was revealed to be carrying handcuffs. Relationships Carrie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Amy Gumenick Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shadow Knights Category:Vampires Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes Category:Full Moon Knights